


Waking or Sleeping

by fleete



Series: Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marriage of Convenience, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather abruptly, Gwaine finds himself married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking or Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sleep Challenge.
> 
> **content notes** : unnegotiated somnophilia and therefore dubcon

“Well,” Elena says into her wine goblet. “We sure fooled them!”

“Indeed!” Gwaine’s voice comes out a little high. He feels like he’s got his back to the enemy, his bed huge and empty behind him. “Ah. Elena.”

“Listen,” Elena says. Her wedding dress swishes in lacy folds as she straightens her shoulders. “You don’t have to bed me if you don’t want to. I know you did this out of kindness, and I will be forever grateful. Tonight I shall put my on my nightgown and go to sleep, and you can do whatever seems best.” Her smile is bracing and kind, and Gwaine nods helplessly. Is that an _invitation_? He has no idea.

Gwaine wears trousers to bed that night, and shifts around, hyper aware of his limbs, and he cannot relax. Eventually he lets himself watch her breasts rise and fall against the restriction of her nightgown, and that lulls him to sleep.

He wakes in the middle of the night when he gets an elbow to the stomach and finds Elena pressed to his chest. “Sorry!” she says and shuffles away.

Gwaine wants to say that it’s all right, really, she can touch him any way she wants. But he doesn’t want her to think he’s trying to take this act of ‘kindness’ and take advantage of it.

Every time she smiles, he feels selfish desire bubble in his stomach.

*

They got married because Elena’s father was going to marry her off to the oldest and wealthiest of Camelot’s nobles and because Gwaine drunkenly proposed to her in a stupid attempt to cheer her up. She cornered him in a hallway the next morning. 

“When you said—, I know we’d had a lot of ale, but I have to ask—”

God help him, she reminded him of his mother in that instant, desperate and bound by the ugly fact of her nobility, and there was never a chance that Gwaine would say no.

*

Their first week of their marriage, they keep waking up in the middle of the night from touching each other. He’ll move away, or she’ll move away, and it’s not an issue. It’s even, occasionally, rather cozy.

On the eighth day, he wakes rutting against her behind, and he’s stuttering an apology when she reaches back to grip his thigh. She doesn’t say anything, but she digs her fingernails into his leg and rolls her body in a deliberate backwards grind.

Gwaine’s breath sounds too loud in the bed, and for a moment he’s still, closing his eyes at the sensation of his cock filling. Then he feeds an arm around her waist and presses them together, waits another long breath for her to object, but she just pulls at his thigh, so Gwaine circles his hips in a rub against her bum. With his face pressed into her hair, he grinds, slow and careful, until she reaches up to shift his hand onto her breast.

He doesn’t know why it happens. Gwaine has touched a _lot_ of breasts, okay? And he’s lying there in a marriage bed legitimated by God and law, which should make it feel less illicit, except. As soon as her tit is in his hand, his balls contract and he says, “Oops,” and comes in his trousers against her arse.

*

When Elena realizes that he’s not going to turn her away, she’s brazen. She spoons up against him while he sleeps, she puts her leg between his legs, she tucks her lips under his jawline. And Gwaine—Gwaine must have left all of his experience and loose morals at the damn altar, because he still can’t bring himself to initiate anything, but he’ll go along with whatever she starts. He wakes up erect, in her arms, and it’s rather thrilling to hump her leg and wonder how she touched him while he slept.

Two fortnights after their marriage, Gwaine takes off his trousers before bed without thinking about it, and that must have been what Elena was waiting for, because he wakes up just as the tip of his cock touches her cunt.

She’s biting her lip in concentration as she works herself down, inch by inch, and when she looks up to see him watching her, she offers a smile.

“Is this…?”

“I’m in love with you,” Gwaine blurts, and she laughs, the vibration of it carrying all the way down to the clutch of her body around his cock.


End file.
